L'arrivée d'un ange
by athalie
Summary: Un drago qui change de camp, une nouvelle élève, des révélations surprenantes, des amours, de la violence, une guerre qui se prépare. Se déroule après la 5ème années et peut être sur plusieurs années. Quelques spoilers du tome 6 mais rien de gros.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! (enfin j'espère).

Ceci est ma première véritable fic que je place en UA pour différentes raisons. Elle se situe après le 5ème tome et Siri n'est pas mort (et puis quoi encore c'est un scandal ce qu'elle a fait!), Lucius Malfoy, je ne sais plus s'il est parti à Askaban mais ici il n'y est pas car j'ai besoin de lui (un petit peu). Voilà voilà je crois que c'est tout. A non, je voulais vous prévenir, je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura des slash, dans tout les cas ceci n'est pas un HP/DG. Je n'ai rien contre, j'en ai lu énormément, seulement pour cette fic j'ai prévu d'autres choses. En italique et entre étoiles donc _Harry_ par exemple, ce sont les pensées des personnages et les paroles commencent par un tiret . Non je ne vous prend pas pour des idiot(e)s seulement je préfère m'assurer que tout est claire. Voilà!

Disclamer: Les personnage du monde de Ryry et son univers appartiennent à Mme J.K.Rowling. Sauf les personnages que j'ai créé ( c'est pas compliqué, ce sont ceux que vous ne connaissez pas. sans blague) et l'intrigue qui m'appartient à moi et à moi seule!

Résumé:Un drago qui change de camp, une nouvelle élève, des révélations surprenantes, des amours, de la violence, une guerre qui se prépare. Se déroule après la 5ème années et peut être sur plusieurs années. **Quelques spoilers du tome 6 mais rien de gros**.

Je voudrais remercier July reed qui s'en le savoir m'a donné pleins d'idées pour ma fic lors d'une conversation. J'ai ainsi changé certains éléments notamment ce chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras.

C'est pourquoi ce premier chapitre t'est dédiée!

Voilà bonne lecture!

A oui encore une chose: désolé si des fautes se sont glissées je fais tout pour les corriger!

**_L'arrivée d'un ange._**

Chapitre I

C'était une belle journée du moi de juillet, le petit quartier de Privet Drive était resplendissant, tout comme à son habitude. Les enfants jouaient dans leurs piscines, les voisins étaient allongés sur leurs chaises longues, le ventilateur à fond. Tout le monde était joyeux. Tout? Non, au numéro 4, dans la plus petite chambre du premier étage, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ce garçon qui était, vous l'aurez deviné , Harry Potter, n'arrêtait pas de se repasser les souvenirs de ce jour où il avait bien faillit perdre son parain. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était sa faute, que s'il avait continué ses cours d'occlumancie, que s'il ne jouait pas les héros tout le temps, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Certes Sirius Black était toujours vivant, mais il s'en était fallu de peu: Quand Bellatrix lui avait lancé le sort, Remus s'était précipité et l'avait poussé juste avant qu'il n'atteigne ce maudit voile. Les aurors étaient en suite arrivés mais Lucius, Bellatrix et quelques autres mangemorts avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Fudge avait alors accepté de voir la vérité en face (pour une fois) et avait reconnu le retour de Voldemort, Sirius allait avoir le droit à un vrai procès mais en attendant il devait rester au Square Grimmaurd. Le procès devait avoir lieu le 28 juillet soit dans une semaine. Ses amis avaient tenté de le raisoner, de lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute mais en vain. De plus, l'annonce de la prophétie n'était pas pour améliorer les choses, et Dumbledore! Oh oui Dumbledore! Harry lui en voulait énormément, d'ailleur sa crise dans le bureau du vieux directeur en était la preuve. Une chose était sûre, Harry n'était pas près à lui pardonner et lorsqu'il pensait à son directeur, sa haine grandissait. Il se promit de ne plus se laisser manipuler par ce "vieux fou".

Donc, Harry était là, à broyer du noir lorsqu'une chouette entra par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il se redressa et prit la lettre, l'hibou partit immédiatement après.

Il l'ouvrit et l'a lue.

Harry,

Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément et je te comprend.

Je m'excuse encore une fois et espère que tu pourra pardonner à un vieil homme.

Sirius va bien, il est où tu sais et a hâte que le jour du procès arrive.

Mais si je t'écris c'est pour de dire que je viendrais te chercher ce soir, je crois qu'il est tant pour toi de nous rejoindre même si tu n'es pas encore majeur.

Après tout, tu est le principal conserné, bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

Dans tous les cas tiens toi prêt pour ce soir.

Albus.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dirige tout! Il se croyait vraiment tout permis.

"Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément et je te comprend." Tu parles! et dire que je t'en veux est un euphémisme! Je te déteste oui! et me comprendre? Tu deviens vraiment fou, l'âge a eu raison de toi! Et "Je m'excuse encore une fois et espère que tu pourra pardonner à un vieille homme." Tu peux toujours rêver! Après tout c'est pas interdit! Si je viens c'est uniquement pour Sirius et pour entrer dans l'ordre, c'était déjà prévu! Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a faire mes valises et essayer d'arrêter de parler tout seul!

Faire ses valises ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps puisqu'il ne les avaient même pas vidé. Il descendit ensuite prévenir les Dursley qu'il partait ce soir. D'ailleurs Harry n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, la discution avec les membres de l'ordre à la gare avait eu son petit effet, les Dursley étaient tellement terrifiés qu'ils n'adressaient même plus la parole à leur neveu. Une fois fait Harry alla terminer son devoir de métamorphose, le dernier qu'il lui restait, il avait fait tout les autres dès la première semaine de vacances pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Il était environ 20h00 quand Harry entendit la sonnette retentire dans la maison. Sachant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son professeur il prit sa valise, sa baguette et la cage d'Hedwige et descendit tant bien que mal au rez-de-chaussé. Dumbledore était dans le salon, lui tournant le dos et discutait ou du moins essayait d'avoir une discussion avec les Dursley.

Bonsoir professeur. Sa voix était froide et Dumbledore sembla en être peiné. Il n'avait plus cette lueur dans les yeux et paraissait encore plus vieux que d'habitude.

Harry. Je suis heureux de te revoir comment ...

On ferrait peut-être mieux d'y aller, j'aimerais retrouver Sirius.

Oui bien sûr Harry. Il lui tendit un petit vase qu'Harry savait être un portoloin. il le prit donc entre ses doigts sans poser de question et au bout de trois secondes sentit cette désagréable sensation, celle d'avoir l'impression d'avoir été accroché par le nombril et il détestait cela. Il attérrit brutalement au sol et se releva en regardant autour de lui: ils étaient arrivés dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd où se trouvaient Mrs Weasley, Remus et Sirius. Ni une ni deux Harry se précipita dans les bras de son parrain.

Sirius je suis tellement désolé.

Les autres comprirent qu'ils étaient de trop et sortirent de la pièce.

Je m'en veux tellement, je suis désolé.

Chuuuttt, Harry regarde moi, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et releva la tête de son filleul. Deux rivières de larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Sirius en fut chamboulé.

Harry écoute moi rien n'est de ta faute. Tout cette histoire est à cause de Voldemort, pas de la tienne.

Mais...

Non Harry, je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas de ta faute et regarde le bon coté des choses: si tu ne serais pas allé au ministère ce soir là je n'aurais probablement pas eu le droit à avoir mon procès.

Harry regardait son parrain, celui-ci lui faisait un magnifique sourire qui réchauffa un peu le coeur du jeune homme.

Tu vois tout va bien, je suis là, je vais bientôt être reconnu non coupable et tout va s'arranger tu verra. D'accord?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Fais moi un sourire maintenant je n'aime pas te voir comme cela.

Il lui fit alors un petit sourire et se blottit dans les bras de l'adulte. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce.

Excusez moi jeunes gens...

_Il se croit vraiment tout permis!_

Dumbledore.

Bonjour Sirius. J'aimerais parler à Harry.

Et bien je vous écoute.

Dans la première semaine des vacances j'ai reçu un hibou d'un élève de Serpentard disant vouloir nous rejoindre dans notre combat. Cet élève devait arriver il y a trois jours hors il n'est toujours pas là.

Et quel rapport avec moi?

J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi pour voir si tout va bien ou s'il lui est arriver quelque chose comme je le crains.

Et je suppose que cet élève est Draco Malfoy.

Tu supposes bien Harry et...

Et je ne vous dois aucune explication. Bien et si nous y allions?

Sirius n'était pas intervenu tout au long de l'entretien et il n'était pas difficil de remarquer qu'harry en voulait toujours au vieil homme. Il se promit d'avoir une autre conversation avec son filleul quand celui-ci serait rentré.

Harry et Dumbledore étaient sortis dans la cour arrière et Harry commençait à redouter leur moyen de transport.

Nous allons transplaner Harry. Comme tu n'a pas encore l'âge requit pour, tu vas devoir bien t'accrocher à moi.

Harry s'excécuta et un fragment de seconde après ils étaient devant la grille d'un immense manoir, mais il était trop occuper à maudire les moyens de transport sorcier pour le remarquer.

On ne pourrait pas en inventer un qui ne donne pas la naussée!

Tu t'y habitura Harry.

On s'habitue à tout Professeur!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Quelques heures plutôt au manoir Malfoy&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un cachot où se trouvait un corps allongé à même le sol. Celui-ci était en assez mauvais état et émit un grognement sourd quand le peu de lumière entrant dans "sa cellule" vint l'aveugler. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était plongé dans le noir.

Un homme entra et le corps se tendit, attendant que viennent les coups et les sorts comme c'était le cas depuis qu'il était ici.

Allons Draco détends toi. Je viens pour te chercher. Le maître sera bientôt là et il faut que tu sois quand même présentable. Lève toi!

Ainsi c'était donc ça! Il allait recevoir cette fichue marque et personne ne viendrai l'aider! Pourquoi avait-il cru en Dumbledore? Il était seul et le serait toujours.

Draco se leva tant bien que mal et suivit son paternel. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre.

Lave-toi! Et ne me fais pas honte cette fois! Puis il partit en claquant la porte.

Draco n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à son père mais il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis qu'il avait enfermé dans ce cachot, ses muscles étaient endoloris à force d'être tendus et chaque parcelle de son corps lui faissait un mal horrible. Il ouvrit donc sa commode, prit de quoi s'habiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Cette douche lui fit un bien fou et il resta plus d'une demie-heure sous celle-ci. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il s'arrêta devant un miroir et examina son corps.

Il ne m'a pas loupé cet enflure! En effet, il avait des hématomes sur le dos, les jambes, le ventre et les bras, ajouter à cela plusieurs égratinures et quelques coupures dont une ou deux très profondes. Sans compter les nombreux doloris qu'il avait reçu. Il rentra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour en sortir une chemise qu'il enfila avant que Mr.Malfoy ne face irruption dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha alors lentement de son fils, comme un prédateur le ferait avec sa proie et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. la chemise encore ouverte de son fils lui montra l'étendue des dégâts.

Regardes ce que tu m'a forcé à faire. Tu a un si beau corps, pourquoi vouloir souffrir ainsi?

Draco ne répondit pas, il fixait les yeux de son père, attendant le moindre geste.

Mon fils, je te le demande encore une fois, acceptes tu de me rejoindre dans les rangs de notre maître?

Le jeune fixait son père, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

Plutôt mourir!

Comme tu voudra! Et il projeta son fils contre le bureau de la chambre. Lorsque celui-ci percuta le meuble, un horrible craquement se fit entendre signe qu'une ou deux côtes venaient de se brisées. Draco s'écroula contre le sol, la respiration coupée. Il essaya de se relever mais son père arriva à ce moment, il le prit par la gorge et le jeune homme se sentit à nouveau projeté mais cette fois ci il n'attérrit pas contre un autre meuble mais sur son lit. Encore un peu sonné il regarda son père avancer vers lui, celui-ci enlevait sa cape.

_Merlin que va-t-il encore me faire? N'ai-je pas assez souffert?_

Lucuis continuait d'avancer vers son fils, une lueur de pure folie dans les yeux, lueur qui commençait à inquiéter grandement Draco.

Mon fils, mon fils. Tu ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois aussi têtu que ta mère? Un sal caractère celle-la, j'ai été obligé de m'en débarrasser et maintenant voilà que je dois te punir.

C'est vous qui l'avez tué! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, non ce n'était pas possible!

Comme je le disait Draco, j'ai du sévir et je vais devoir le faire aussi pour toi.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Lucius continuait d'avancer, desserrant sa ceinture et relevant ses manches,il n'était plus qu'à un pas dsu lit.

_Merlin ça tourne, je crois que je vais vomir, mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Pourquoi il a défait sa ceinture? Oh non pas ça, il n'oserait pas comme même?_

Lucius avançait maintenant à quatre pattes sur le lit, arrivant au-dessus de son fils, un sourire sadique collé au visage.

Mais que faites-vous? Draco était complétement tétanisé, ne voulant pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

Je suis vraiment désolé mon fils, tout en parlant il s'était collé au jeune adolescent ,lui maintenant les bras au-dessus de la tête d'une main et l'écrasant de tout son poids. Draco ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste, il essaya d'inverser les positions et ainsi échapper à son tiran, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop fort et ses blessures le rendaient trop faible.

Chut , calmes toi, je n'y peux rien, si seulement tu avais accepté de nous rejoindre nous n'en serions pas là en ce moment.

Père non, je vous en pris ne faites pas ça!

Mais Lucius ne l'écoutait pas, trop occuper à explorer le torse musclé de son fils de sa main libre, appuyant sur certaines blessures faisant ainsi frissonner son fils à cause de la douleur.

Je vous en pris arrêtez, ne faites pas ça, je vous en pris.

Continues de geindre ainsi, cela me rappel ta mère, tu es exactement comme elle.

Il était en plein cauchemar et allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, ce n'était pas possible! Lucius posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son fils assez brutalement mais celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre intention de se laisser faire. Il appuya alors son érection contre le sexe de sa victime qui eue un hoquet de surprise et en profita alors pour aporofondir ce baiser violent. Draco laissait couler ses larmes, il n'avait pas réussi à les retenir plus lontemps. Le baiser prit fin et l'adulte commença à déboutonner le pantalon du plus jeune lorsqu'une voix froide, aussi coupante qu'une lame s'éleva dans la pièce.

Bonjour oncle Lucius.

Le dit oncle eu à peine le temps de se retouner pour voir qui venait de parler qu' il reçu un éclaire rouge en pleine poitrine et atterrit contre l'un des murs de la chambre. L'inconnu se précipita alors vers le jeune homme étendu sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras, faisant ainsi tomber son capuchon qui dévoila le visage fin et doux d'une jeune fille.

Draco, par Merlin,j'avais si peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Il ne...il ne t'as pas...

Draco retrouva un peu ses esprit et lui répondit non sans le moindre effort

non.

Doux Merlin merci! et elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le front.

Draco ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, encore sous le chocs des événements. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de "sa sauveuse". Leur couleur était d'un mélange de bleu nuit et de violet, une vraie merveille. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets bouclant légérement vers le bas encadraient son visage.

Dray, écoute moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors sois très attentif.

Je t'écoute.

Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à arriver, je sais que tu as l'intention de faire parti de l'ordre, j'ai toujours su que tu ne finirais pa comme ce détritus dit-elle en designant d'un air dégouté Lucius toujours inconscient.

Et j'en suis heureuse, seulement fais attention, Dumbledore est un vrai manipulateur, du bon côté certes mais fais attention à lui...

Je...

Je sais, tu l'avais déjà remarqué mais je devais te le dire et fais confiance à Harry.

Potter?

Lui même, je t'en pris fais lui confiance, Harry le savait aussi que tu le rejoindrais même s'il commençait sérieusement à désespèrer avec ton air de monsieur je suis mieux que tout le monde...

M...

Non écoutes s'il te plait. Ne refuses pas la main qu'il te tendra ni celle de Ronald et d'Hermione. Je sais que c'est difficil mais tu n'es pas tout seul et accepter leur aide ne veux pas dire que tu es faible. Alors promets moi que tu fera un effort.

Dray, s'il te plait. Son regard était si intense.

J'essayerai.

Je sais et tu y arrivera. J'aurais préférer rester ici et te soigner mais je dois partir, ils approchent.

Qui?

Tiens, prend cela quand tu seras tout seul. Elle lui tendit une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide rougeâtre. C'est pour t'aider à cicatricer, ajoutée à celle de Mme Pomfresh, tu n'aura plus de marques sur le corps. Je dois partir maintenant.

Elle se leva après avoir embrasser pour la seconde fois le front de Draco, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant pour le rassurer.

Attends!

Elle se retourna, un petit air surpris sur le visage.

Qui es-tu?

Elle sourit et lui dit:

Une personne qui croit en toi. A bientôt.

Et sur ce elle disparut en plein milieu de la chambre juste avant que la porte de celle-ci ne s'ouvre dans un grand fraca et qu'une personne à la tignase noir de jais ne se précipite sur lui.

Oh mon Dieu! Malfoy tu vas bien? Draco répond moi!

Potter?

Professeur! Il est ici!

Dumbledore arriva à son tour et son regard se dirigea vers le corps inerte de Lucius, ou du moins sur sa ceinture défaite pour finir sur le pantalon déboutonné de Draco.

Par Merlin! (et bien ils l'aiment Merlin!) Mr Malfoy que c'est-il passé ici?

Euh...

Qu'est-il arriver à votre père?

Une amie s'est occupée de lui.

Je vois Harry restes avec Draco je vais aller prévenir les aurors qu'ils ont un mangemort à récupérer. Et il sortit de la chambre.

Malfoy tu vas bien?

Ca ne ce voit pas? Il regretta ses paroles lorqu'il vit les yeux se son ennemi? Après tout il avait dit qu'il essaierai.

Très bien désolé de m'inquiéter!

T'inquiéter? Elle m'a dit que tu savais pour moi je veux dire que je changerais de camp.

Elle?

Oui. Et je lui ai dis que j'essaierai d'être...de, enfin d'accepter ton aide.

Tiens donc? Mr Malfoy qui accepte de l'aide. Draco lui lança un regard noir.

Je sens que ça ne va pas être facil mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est-ce pas?

Et il lui tendit la main. Draco la regarda quelques secondes semblant encore hésiter."tu n'est pas tout seul et accepter leur aide ne veux pas dire que tu es faible." Il regarda Harry dans les yeux puis à nouveau sa main et la serra faisant naître un sourire heureux sur le visage de, cette fois-ci il en était sûr, son nouvel ami.

Bien, il est temps de partir!

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils avaient eus la même pensée:

_Il se croit vraiment tout permis celui-là, pouvait pas arriver plus tard!_

_Voilà! j'espère qu'ils vous a plut et désolé pour les fautes qui sont restées je l'ai relu au moins trois fois pour le corriger! Une petite review s'il vous plait. Cela me fairais énormément plaisir tout est accepté sauf les tomates merci! Pour le temps de publication je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas encore quand vous aurez le second chapitre, mon conseil est dans une semaine et dans deux ou trois je passe l'oral blanc de français donc je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire vous êtes prévenus!_

_Bisous!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer:Les personnages du monde de Ryry et son univers appartiennent à Mme J.K.Rowling. Sauf les personnages que j'ai créé ( c'est pas compliqué, ce sont ceux que vous ne connaissez pas. sans blague) et l'intrigue qui m'appartient à moi et à moi seule!**_

_**Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire. Je remercie mes DEUX revieweuses! Les autres faites un effort dites moi juste si elle vous plait ou non c'est pas la mer à boire! SVOUPLAIT!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre II.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que nos trois compagnons étaient rentrés. Pomfresh avait immédiatement prit Draco pour l'ausculter et le soigner dans l'une des chambres de la maison tandis que le reste de ses occupants attendaient le verdict dans la cuisine. Finalement l'infirmière arriva, un air révolté collé au visage.

-Alors Pompom, comment va-t-il?

-Deux cotes fêlées, une cassée, une entorse au poignet gauche, hématomes et coupures plus ou moins profondes sur le corps, sans compter les nombreux endoloris qu'il a réçu! C'est intolérable! Comment peut-on faire de telles choses à un enfant! Son propre fils qui plus est!

-Les aurors l'on arrêté Pompom, il est en sécurité maintenant.

-Pauvre enfant.Je lui est administré une potin de sommeil sans rêve, je reviendrai demain matin.

-Très bien Pompom.

Et l'infirmière disparut dans la cheminée. Autour de la table on pouvait voir les mines dépitées de certains.

-J'ai des choses à régler au château, s'il y a le moindre problème, prévenez moi.

-Entendu Professeur.

-Je rentre avec vous Albus.Dit le professeur McGonagall.

C'est ainsi qu'il ne resta plus que Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione Ginny et Molly dans la cuisine, Severus ayant été rejoindre son filleul. Les quatre adolescenst s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la cuisne lorque Sirius retint Harry.

-Harry tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr Sirius, allez y je vous rejoins après.

Sirius l'emmena dans un salon du première étage et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

-Harry, j'ai remarqué que tu en veux toujours à Dumbledore et...

-Sir...

-Laisse moi finir. Donc j'ai remarqué que tu en veux toujours à Dumbledore et je te comprend, il ta mentit mais il l'a fait pour ton bien, enfin selon lui. Harry, je t'en pris, il se fait vieux, et ça lui fait beaucoup de peine de te voir agir ainsi envers lui.

-Je veux bien faire un effort mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je lui pardonne.

Sur ce, le gryffondor sortit du salon et alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron pour retrouver ses amis.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir, décidément, son filleul était aussi têtu que ses deux parents.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'il fut assailli par des centaines de questions sur Malfoy.

-Oh doucement! Je vais tout vous raconter mais calmez vous.

Il prirent tous place soit sur le lit soit sur une des chaises qui trainaient dans la pièce.

-Bien, donc comme vous le savez le directeur et moi même sommes allés au manoir Malfoy pour savoir si Draco allait bien...

-Draco?

-C'est son prénom Ron et arrêtes de me couper!

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant les grilles, on a vu à travers une des fenêtres, qui était celle de la chambre de Draco, un éclair rouge qui selon Dumbledore était le témoin d'un sort jeté avec beaucoup de puissance. On est donc entré dans le manoir et on a parcouru les couloirs. C'est moi qui l'est trouvé et il était dans un sal état.

Quand je suis entré, il était à moitié allongé sur son lit l'air complétement ailleurs et son père était assommé contre l'un des murs de la chambre. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois et quand il s'est aperçu de ma présence j'ai appeler Dumbledore et celui-ci est parti prévenir les aurors après lui avoir demandé qui avait mis son père dans un tel état et...

-Et?

-Il a dit que c'était une amie puis nous avons enterrés la hache de guerre.

-QUOI!

-Oh Ron je t'en pris! Son père l'a mis dans cet état car il ne voulait pas le rejoindre auprés de Voldemort. Il mérite un temps soit peux de respect! Et maintenant qu'il est avec nous, il serait mieux de mettre nos différents de côtés ou mieux les oubliés! Fais un effort bon sang! Harry avait haussé la voix et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il pouvait vraiment être térrifiant quand il le voulait.

-Comprends moi Harry, toutes ces insultes...

-Je sais, je ne te demandes pas que tu fasses ami ami mais il est prêt à faire un effort pour repartir à zéro alors fais de même!

Le roux marmona quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de rendre son verdict.

-Ok pour l'effort mais à la moindre remarque je lui colle mon poing à la figure.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers les filles.

-Hermione? Celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je suis d'accord pour enterrer cette hache Harry.

-Ok, Gin?

-Pareil pour moi.

-Et bien je crois que Dumbledore sera ravi de la nouvelle. Ajouta Hermione.

-Bon je sais pas vous mais moi je suis fatigué.

-tu as raison Harry, il est temps d'aller au lit. Bonsoir les gars!

-Bonsoir Herm', Bonsoir Gin'!

-Bonne nuit les filles!

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se redressa lentement sur le lit, les muscles tous endoloris et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout ceci était tellement précipité. Son père, cette jeune fille, la potion, la potion? Il se leva et alla chercher la petite fiole qu'il avait rangé dans le tiroir du bureau avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_"C'est pour t'aider à cicatricer, ajoutée à celle de Mme Pomfresh, tu n'aura plus de marques sur le corps."_

Pourquoi pas? Elle lui avait bien sauvé la vie, ce n'était pas pour le tuer par la suite? Il enleva le bouchon de la petite fiole et sentit le contenu avant de l'avaler cul sec. Il resentit alors une légère chaleur se rependre dans son corps, devenant plus forte au niveau de ses blessures puis tout s'arrêta. Il se leva et souleva son t-shirt, plus rien, plus de marques, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il examina alors la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait: petite, un vieux bureau à sa droite, le papier était terni, et le vieux lit sur lequel il avait passé la nuit. Effectivement, elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa chambre du manoir, mais peut importe la luxure, le confort, il avait choisi son camp, l'homme qu'il allait devenir, et c'était ça le plus important. Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement comme si la personne qui se trouvait derrière avait peur de l'effrayer et une tignasse noir fit son apparition, Hary entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Pot. Harry.

Celui ci fit un petit sourire.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu te sentais.

-Je viens bien comme tu peux le voir.

-Bien! Hier j'ai eu une conversation avec Ron, Herm' et Gin' et...

-Et quoi? Ils se moquent complètement du fait que je veux arrêter cette petite gueguerre entre nous? Ca ne m'étonne pas tu sais, après tout je l'ai bien mérité pas vrai? Il essayait de garder la voix neutre mais Harry reconnu comme une pointe d'amertume.

-Non, ils acceptent de faire un effort et de repartir à zéro.

Dire que Draco était supris était un euphémisme mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Même la belette?

-Draco!

-L'habitude!

-Cela n'a pas été une tâche facile mais oui il est d'accord. D'ailleurs ils attendent derrière la porte.

Et sans demandé l'accord de Draco, il ouvrit la porte sur ses amis qui avaient tout entendu de la conversation, ce qui avait fait revoir le jugement du jeune Weasley.

Le silence régna dans la chambre, l'atmosphère était tendu. Puis Ginny se dirigea vers le blond et lui tendit la main.

-Ginny Weasley! Enchantée!

Celui-ci regarda quelques instants cette main avant de relever son visage sur la jeune rousse et de la lui serrer avec un petit sourire. Ginny lui sourit en retour.

-Draco Malfoy! Moi de même.

Puis vint le tour d'Hermione qui à la surprise de tous, lui fit la bise, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut lorqu'elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Fais pas cette tête, on repart à zéro non?

Hermione Granger! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance jeune homme!

-Enchanté. Il était vraiment chamboulé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron. C'était fini, malgré ce que lui avait dit le brun, Ron était beaucoup trop rancunier pour accepter ce nouveau départ, mais la encore il fut surpris.

De son côté Harry commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, qu'attendait Ron!

Finalement celui-ci se dirigea vers son (ex)-ennemi et lui tendit la mains.

Ron Weasley.

-Très bein! s'enquit Harry maintenant que les présentations sont faites si nous allions manger! J'ai une faim de loup!

Et ils désendirent tous dans la cuisine où Draco fut acueillit à bras ouvert par une Molly Weasley toute rayonnante qui fallit l'étouffer!

-Mon garçon ne t'en fais pas, le passé c'est du passé, tout est pardonné maintenant!

-Merci Madame.

-Oh je t'en pris appeles moi Molly!

-Dis Harry, as tu lu la Gazette récemment?

-Non pourquoi?

-Eh bien tu aurais dû! Intervint Ron.

Hier on en a pas parlé mais autant de mettre au courant et toi aussi Malfoy je pense.

-Et bien vas-y qu'est ce que tu attends?

Mais c'est Hermione qui reprit la parole.

-Fudge a été viré!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui et c'est pas trop tôt! C'est Amélia Bones qui est ministre maintenant mais elle reste aussi directrice du département de la justice magique. Elle va avoir beaucoup de travail.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle voulu garder son ancien poste? demanda Harry.

-C'est son choix, elle a déclarer qu'elle acceptait de devenir ministre seulement si elle gardait son poste. Mais elle aura un assistant. dit Ginny.

-Une femme exceptionnelle.

-Tout à fait d'acord avec toi Draco!

-Et papa est maintenant chef de son département!

Ron était vraiment heureux, cela signifiait une très grosse augmentation et tout le monde savait que les Weasley ne roulaient pas sur l'or!

-Toutes mes félicitations! Dirent en même temps Harry et Daco. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une légère lueur dans les yeux du roux.

-Merci la fouine!

-Ron!

-Laisse Harry c'est l'habitude, n'est-ce pas la beulette!

-Les enfants! Vous avez du courrier!

-Sans doutes les résutats des BUSE.

Harry et Ron obtinrent 7 BUSE. Hermione eut ses 10 BUSE et Draco en eut 9. Harry était vraiment heureux, il avait réussi l'épreuve de potions, il pouvait devenir auror! Mais il le fut encore plus en découvrant une lettre de la directrice de sa maison. Inquêtée par son silence, Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Je suis capitaine de l'équipe.

-Mais c'est super! Il faudra passer les élections et...

-Du calme Ron.

-Félicitation Potter.

-Merci.

-Donner moi vos listes de fournitures j'irais sur le chemin de Traverse avec Tonks c'est après-midi.

Et le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi entre les pics que se lançaient le blond et le roux sous les regards noirs du brun qui obtenait à chaque fois la même justification: l'habitude!

Habitude qui revint également entre lui et le jeune Malfoy de temps à autre. Puis le jour du procès arriva. Il devait avoir lieu à 9h00 et Sirius et Harry étaient dans un état de stresse effroyable.

-C'est bon filleul! Tout va bien se passer! Et puis avec Le professeur Dumbledore comme avocat j'ai toutes mes chances. Harry grinça des dents.

-C'est moi qui devrais de rassurer!

Ils échangèrent un sourire et une dernière accolade avant que Dumbledore arrive.

-Comment allez vous mon ami?

-Un peu nerveux je dois l'avouer.

-Il est temps d'y aller maintenant.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient partis. Harry qui n'avait pas pu les accompagner, trop risqué avait dit le vieux sorcier, ne cessait de tourner en rond dans la cuisine.

-Harry, mon pote, arrêtes de tourner tu me donnes la nausée!

-Il a raison, intervint Ginny.

-Mais ça fait déjà une heure!

-Harry, calme toi, Sirius va être libérer, il ne peut en être autrement alors maintenant tu t'assieds sur cette chaise ET TU ARRETE D' ETRE PESSIMISTE!

-Très bien Mione, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil!

**&&&&&&Au Ministère&&&&&**

-Accusé levez-vous!

-La cour a rendu son verdict: Toutes les charges portées contre Mr. Sirius Black sont levées, la cour et moi-même tenons à nous excuser pour toute cette malheureuse histoire et bien que nous savons que cela n'effacera rien, nous vous offrons 500 000 gallions et si vous vous avez une requette et que nous sommes en mesure de vous l'acorder, ceci sera fait!

-Très bien, je vous remercie et oui en effet j'ai une requette.

Certains membres du mangemagot semblèrent offensés n'était-ce pas suffisant? Que voulait-il encore? Mais Le ministre ou plutôt la ministre semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait et l'encouragea à continuer.

-J'aimerais avoir la garde de mon filleul Harry Potter.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour certains, d'autres souriaient, cet homme avait eu tellement de malheurs dans sa vie.

-La cour est-elle d'accord?

Le oui l'emporta à la majorité.

-La cour a voté, la garde vous est accordée! Vous êtes maintenant un sorcier libre!

Sirius en aurait pleuré de joie mais il devait se retenir, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré. Il avait tellement hâte de l'annoncer à Harry.

-Mon ami, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer où nous n'arriverons jamais à passer avec tous les journalistes.

-Merci Albus, merci pour tout.

-De rien Sirius.

Et les deux sorciers sortirent de la salle, essayant de passer dans la foule de journalistes, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant les cheminés et partirent pour Poudlard, pour ensuite rentrer au Q.G., c'était beaucoup plus prudent.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Square Grimmaud, Harry fit un bond de dix mètres ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il observa lontemps Harry qui commençait serieusement à douter, ne voulant pas le faire mariner plus longtemps il fit un immense sourire et son filleul se précipita dans ses bras.

-C'est fini Harry! Je suis libre maintenant.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir ils éclatèrent tous les deux en sanglots, sanglots de soulagement, de joie.

-Et le meilleur c'est que j'ai obtenu ta garde, tu n'es plus obligé de retourner là-bas!

-Mais, mais le sortilège et...

-J'ai discuté avec Dumbledore et tout est arrangé!

-Oh Sirius! Je suis si heureux!

-La calmes toi, regardes tu me fais pleurer!

Le 31 juillet, C'est un Sirius tout foufou qui vint réveiller Harry mais il faisait tellement de bruit qu'il réveilla les deux autres occupants de la chambre (ba oui t'en cas faire autant que Draco dorment avec les deux autres!).

-Debut filleul! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial!

-Laisses moi.

-Ah non, debut et plus vite que ça! Vas te préparer.

Tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en évitant les murs, Sirius s'adressa aux deux autres garçons.

-Vous vous allez dans la cuisine aider les autres et plus que ça!

Et Ron et Draco se levèrent en grognant alors que leur tiran partait attendre leur camarade devant la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois prêt, l'adulte poussa le plus jusqu'à la cuisine en cachant en mettant ses mains sur les yeux de sa victime. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry faillit avoir une syncope.

-SURPRISE!

Il y avait l'ordre du phénix, les jumeaux et bien sur, ses quatre camarades. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, il en avait complétement oublié son anniversaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

-Alors ça te fais plaisir?

-Merci beaucoup je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Ouvres tes cadeaux! lança Georges ou peut-être était-ce Fred?

Il les ouvrit donc: de la par des jumeaux, il reçut tout en ensemble de farces et attrapes, de la par de Ron et Ginny une très belle montre sorcière. Hermione lui offrit comme à son habitude des livres: un sur le Quidditch et un sur les différente sorts et les moyens de les contrer. Hagrid lui avait offert une bousole sorcière parlante. L'ordre lui avait aussi offert des livres sur la DCFM, Molly lui offrit un pull avec des vifs d'or dessus et Sirius lui offrit une magnifique chaîne en argent avec un pendentif. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une photo de ses parents accompagner de son parrain de de Lupin, et sans pouvoir les retenir, les larmes commençaIent à couler.

-Merci, merci beaucoup Sirius!

-Ce n'est rien mon grand!

Draco s'avança vers lui et parut très gêné.

-Harry, je je suis...

-Laisses, ce n'est rien, l'important est que tu sois là aujourd'hui!

-Merci.

Et tous les deux se sérrèrent la main. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans oublier les farces des jumeaux Weasley.

Les jours suivants ce déroulèrent plus ou moins bien, entre les rires, les annonces d'attaques, les restaurations de la maison, les cris de Mrs Weasley, les pics que se lançaient les garçonsjusqu'à la mie Août où Hermione et Ginny débarquèrent en trombe dans la chambre où dormaient les trois garçons.

-Réveillez vous!

-Moine steuplé veux fai dodo.

-Ron fais pas ton gamin et lève toi, c'est très important!

-Pour une fois la beulette à raison Hermione, si t'allais avec Gin' dehors?

-Non! allé Harry c'est à propos des parents de Neville.

A cette annonce, il se redressa complètement et mis ses lunettes.

-Ok on se lève mais s'il vous plaît vous pourriez sortir?

-Pour que vous vous rendormiez ensuite? Pas question vous vous levez et maintenant!

-Comme tu veux Granger. Et tout en parlant Draco se leva et Hermione put enfin comprendre pourquoi ils voulaient qu'elles sortent. Il ne portait qu'un boxer noir ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir les deux jeunes filles, surtout la brunette qui admirait son torse. Quant à Harry et Ron eux portaient simplement le bas de leur pyjama.

Ses trois la avaient beaucoup changés pendant: ils avaient pris quelques centimètres chacun mais Harry restait le plus petit, ils avaient laisser pousser leurs cheveux "c'est la mode" avaient-ils dit à une Mrs Wesaley complètement décontenacée et ils avaient une belle fine musculature qu'ils avaient surtout dévellopé grâce au Quidditch. Mais celui qui avait subi le plus de changement était sans aucun doute le blond qui se laissait aller à montrer sa véritable nature maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus l'influence de son parternel. Du côté des filles, Ginny était toujours aussi belle et sacrément sexy avait déclaré Draco, ce qui lui valut en regard noir de la par de Ron, Hermione quand à elle avait les cheveux plus lisses qui formaient de très belle boucles et son corps s'était affiné.

Ginny tira alors Hermione vers la sortie tandis qu'elle bredouillait un :ok, d'ac d'accord, euh on on sort.

-On va aller vous attendre dans la cuisine! dit très rapidement Ginny et elles sortirent de la chambre en vitesse.

Une fois près, ils décendirent rejoindre les filles.

-Alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle importante?

-Euh et bien...

-Ba alors Herm', ta perdu ta langue?

-Harry!

-Bon sa suffit vous deux! lança Ginny et elle tendis le journal aux trois adolescents.

"_C'est un véritable miracle! Nous avons apris hier par le médicomage Soignetout _(on ricole pas!) _Que le couple Longdubas qui avait été torturé jusqu'à la folie il y a plus de 15 ans avait miraculeusement retrouvé la raison!_

_"C'est tout simplement incroyable! Jamais dans toute l'Histoire de la Magie un tel fait c'est produit! ... Les Longdubas ont commencés à présenter des signes de raison au début du moi de juillet et ce matin ils étaient complètement rétablits! Bien sûr, ils devront restés encore quelques jours pour que nous nous assurions que tout va bien!" A-t-il dit..._

Les visages des trois adolescents en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Comment un tel miracle avait pu avoir lieu!

**&&&&&&&&& Ailleurs &&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-ANGELA!

-Bonjour tante Bella, on ne t'a pas apris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer?

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi! C'est toi qui l'a fait n'est-ce pas!

Elle était vraiment en colère et voir cette gamine de 15 ans faire comme si de rien n'était la métait à bout.

-Excuses moi mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, peut-être que si tu étais plus explicite j'y arriverais.

La mangemorte sentit la rage monter en elle! Comment cette gamine osait elle se moquer!

-Ah oui tu ne vois pas? Pour Lucius j'étais vraiment heureuse, même si tu me dis que ce n'est pas toi, mais là TU AS CARREMENT SACAGE MON TRAVAIL! Peut-être que ceci t'aidera à retrouver la mémoire!

Et elle lui lança la gazette du sorcier où il était question du miracle des Longdubas. La jeune fille regarda alors son interlocutrice, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit moi? Je ne suis pas sortie d'ici depuis bien longtemps, comment pourais-je? Et puis il s'agit d'un miracle tantine.

Cette fois Bellatrix fulminait. Cette gosse allait la rendre folle.

-Ne te mets pas d'en un état pareil voyons! Je sais que c'est difficil, je suis là et ton esprit pervers et toi rêvez de me torturer mais malheuresement, ton _maître_ de l'a interdit. C'est vraiment dommage. Quoique cela serait vraiment ennuyeux tu sais.

_Et elle me nargue en plus!_

N'en pouvant plus, elle partit en claquant la porte.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi! Mon Dieu ses mangemorts! Ils ne connaissent vraiment pas la politesse. "Ne leurs montre surtout pas ta puissance! C'est très important". Oh maman si tu savais, c'est tellement difficil parfois.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers une grande armoire. Elle en sortit une valise qu'elle ouvrit pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié.

-Vêtements, robes de sorcière,livres, ingrédients pour mes potions, je crois que tout y est!

Elle réduisit alors la valise à l'aide d'un sort sans baguette et se retourna à nouveau vers l'armoire.

-Hum... il vaut mieux que je me change, les robes ne sont pas conseillées pour les voyages!

Elle enleva sa robe et enfila un short noir et une tunique bleu marine, puis mis ses boots! Elle mis ensuite la valise dans une de ses poches, sa baguette à la ceinture et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand et sauta dans le vide. C'est alors qu'une magnifique colombe s'envola haut vers le ciel.

_**Voilà fini! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Pour ma par bof je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Je vuolais aussi vous prévenir de ne pas vous inquiéter si les chapitres sont un peu longs à arriver, je n'ai pa l'intention d'abandonner seulement je souffre de 2 syndromes.**_

_**Le 1er n'est pas celui de la page blanche au contraire ce serait plutôt la page noir! J'ai tellement d'idées que je ne sais même plus quoi écrire c'est grave! **_

_**Le 2ème est que j'ai tendance à être faignante! Et oui et puis les cours et les devoirs ça motives pas trop! Bon j'arrêtes de vous embêter!**_

_**Bisous! A la prochaine!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: rien est à moi à part les perso que j'ai inventé et la fic!**_

**_Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je remercie mes revieweuses qui m'encouragent énormément. J'aimerais aussi passer un message de très haute importance! je sais que je n'y changerais pas grand chose mais certaines de nos consoeurs ( euh ba oui enfin ok je sais qu'il y a quelques gars mais j'en ai pas croisé dans ce cas la je vais pas dire confrères? enfin bref) écrivent des fic où elles ont publié 5 voir 7 chapitres et n'ont que 1 ou 2 reviews! ok je sais on est tous/tes pris(e)s et on ne peut pas lire toutes les fics mais même si on aime pas on peut le dire ça coute rien et ça aide l'auteur! D'ailleurs je vous conseille _avant la pluie_ d'anonyma1 qui est une bonne fic! Voilà!_**

_**Bon je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter...ah! si une question que l'on m'avais posé pour les couples donc non il n'y aura pas de Hermione/Ron, je n'aime pas ce couple il fait un peu trop comment dire gnan-gnan, bon après c'est chacun ces gouts. Et ce ne sera pas non plus un Harry/Ginny, j'aime bien ce couple mais ce n'est pas ce que je prévois pour cette fic. D'ailleurs je sais que je me répète mais il n'y aura pas de Dray/Ryry dans cette fic, bien que j'adore ce couple, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu.(ça fait répètition là).J'ai aussi changé le raiting, je préfère mettre T pour le moment et si il y a un changement je vous préviendrais!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**_Chapitre III _**

Une légère brise agitait les feuilles du saul cogneur, le calamar nageait tranquillement dans le lac, quelques animaux étaient sortis de la forêt pour profiter du calme qui régnait dans le parc de Poudlard. Une magnifique colombe vola à travers ce paysage et entra dans le château par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes du rez-de-chaussé. Elle continua son chemin et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Le professeur Rogue était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de ses appartements, lisant un livre sur la concoction des potions très complexes. A vrai dire, il était ravi de la situation, pas d'élèves, le calme plat et comptait en profiter puisque les vacanses touchaient à leur fin et qu'il n'avait rien de particulier à faire pour l'Ordre. C'est donc dans ces joyeuses circonstances qu'il lisait son livre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à sa porte. Grommelant contre ce vieu fou de directeur qui venait encore le déranger, au moins il avait enfin compris qu'il valait mieux utiliser la porte que la cheminé. Severus alla donc ouvrir et la porte mais ne tomba pas sur le directeur!

-Angela?

-Bonjour Severus, je peux entrer?

-Oui bien sûr, mais que fais-tu là? Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir.

-Disons que tante Bellatrix devenait énervante et que j'ai réglé toutes mes affaires.

Severus émit un petit rire.

-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour venir?

-Comme tu le vois, je vais bien, je peux déposer mes affaires?

-Fais donc. Bon je suppose que tu veux voire le directeur. Que comptes-tu lui dire?

-Juste ce qu'il a besoin de savoir, que je suis Angela Rowen Monmarte et que je souhaite entrer à Poudlard pour ma sixième année.

-Il va avoir un choque, il te croit morte. As tu tes résultats de BUSES?

-Bien sûr! Bon on y va?

-Attends! Tu comptes lui dire pour...

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait alors que mon père ne le sait pas.

-Mais moi je le sais.

-Toi c'est différent Sèv, et ne fais pas ce sourir! Je sais que papa et toi ne vous entendez pas mais s'il te plait, ne fais aucune remarque devant moi.

-Tout pour vous faire plaisir milady!

-Et dire que tu te fais passer pour un homme asociable alors que tu es tout le contraire!

Sur le chemin, une magnifique chouette blanche aux yeux verts printemps fonça sur la jeune fille qui, la voyant arriver, lui tendit le bras.

-Neige! Comme je suis contente de te revoir! Merci de t'en être occupé!

-Elle n'est pas déplaisante, et de plus elle est très intelligente.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, Le professeur Rogue donna le mot de passe. Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Tu m'attends là . Il entra.

-Ah! Séverus mon ami! Que vous arrives-t-il?

-Albus, une personne voudrait vous rencontrez, elle souhaitrait entrer à Poudlard pour étudier.

-Oh! Et qui est cette personne?

-Je pense que vous allez être surpris. Le mieux est qu'elle se présente elle-même, elle attend derrière la porte.

-Faites la entrer. S"empressa le vieu sorcier.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et le vieux directeur pu enfin découvrir qui était cette mystèrieuse personnel. Elle était original, voilà le mot qui pouvait la caractèriser, certes la couleur des cheveux et des yeux était beaucoup plus variée chez les sorciers que chez les moldus mais ont ne trouvait pas tous les jours de jeunes filles aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets et aux yeux mélangant du bleu et du violet. Néanmoins, les traits fins de son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui? Il n'aurait su le dire.

-Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour miss! Pourais-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur? lui dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir fessant de même pour le professeur de potions.

-Angela Rowen Monmarte professeur.

Dire que Dumbledore était étonné était un léger euphémisme, un peu plus et le pauvre tombait de sa chaise. Cette jeune fille qui le regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux ne pouvait être Angela Monmarte!

-Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris par cette nouvelle et je pense que j'ai besoin de quelques explications!

-Je vous les dirai bien volontier mais avant je dois savoir ce que vous vous connaissez de l'histoire professeur. Et ce n'est pas en essayant d'entrer dans ma tête que vous allez découvrir ce que vous voulez.

Rogue, qui était resté silencieux, ne put empêcher un petit rire: Angela était vraiment brillante et c'était révélée très douée pour l'occlumancie et la ligilimancie. Quant au directeur il était de plus en plus étonné, décidement cette jeune fille était un vrai phénomène.

-Oui, bien sûr excusez moi. Et bien je sais que le jour même où les Potter avaient appliqué le Fidelitas et que M. Black était parti se cacher, votre mère qui était alors enceinte et dont l'acouchement était prévu pour dans deux mois, a été enlevé par Voldemort lui même, accompagné de quelques mangemorts. Les aurors ont alors commencé activement les recherches. Deux jour après, les Potter étaient morts, Voldemort avait disparu mais aucune trace de vous. Le ministère en a déduit un meurtre.

-Je vois que le ministre n'a pas été plus loin que son nez! Mais vous avez aussi oublié d'ajouter que l'Ordre du Phénix avait aussi fait des recherches et que pour éviter les gros problèmes, vous n'avez pas prévenu M. Black!

-Je vois que vous savez beaucoup de choses pour une personne qui n'était pas encore née.

-Ma mère m'a tout raconté et il est temps pour moi de faire de même pour vous. Et bien comme vous l'avez dit, mère a été enlevé par Voldemort et a été mené à son manoir. Mais il est bien connu qu'il ne faut surtout pas strèsser une femme enceinte, chose que Voldemort ne savait apparement pas. Il y a un problème professeur?

-Non, seulement il est assez étonnant d'entendre une personne qui plus est de votre âge, prononcer son nom.

-Ce n'est qu'un nom ou plûtot un surnom. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens font toute une histoire dessus. Donc je reprends. Apparement il ne le savait pas et tous ces évènements ont fait que les contractions se sont déclenchés et maman a acouché le lendemain matin au manoir. Nous étions enfermées dans une chambre assez spacieuse et Voldemort est venu plusieurs fois dans la journée ainsi que le lendemain pour essayer de faire entrer maman dans ses rangs, choses qu'elle a refusé avidement même sous la menace de tuer papa. Puis le 31 octobre il est parti et Severus ici présent nous a aidé a nous enfuir. Maman lui a fait promettre de ne rien révéler à personne et nous sommes parties en France chez grand-mère Rowen qui lui avait légué sa demeure. Seulement cette été, une attaque a eu lieu à la maison, oncle Max qui était alors notre gardient du secret, maman était devenue légèrement paranoïaque, a été tué par les mangemorts. Quand ils sont arrivés à la maison, maman m'a ordonné de m'enfuir et de rejoindre Séverus. Elle n'a pas survécut, finit-elle dans un murmure. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, sa mère était morte depuis plus d'un an mais Dumbledore avait un peu trop tendance à manipuer les gens et si elle lui aurait tout dit elle serait dans de beaux draps.

Alors voilà ce qui s'était passé, c'était tout à fait incroyable. Elizabeth Monmarte était décédée cette été et non il y a quinze ans, mêmé s'il n'avait pas cru à cette histoire de meurtre il avait perdu l'espoir de revoir cette jeune femme à la bonne humeur communitative. Et voilà que maintenant sa fille, supposée morte, se tenait devant lui et voulait entrer à Poudlard! Lorsque Minerva l'apprendra, il était certain qu'elle prirerait le ciel pour qu'elle n'est pas hérité du caractère de son père.

-Toutes mes condoléences miss, votre mére était une femme extraordinaire.

-Je sais professeur.

-Donc tu voudrais finir tes études à Poudlard? Je suppose que ta mère a été un bon professeur, en quelle année tu voudrais entrer?

-Oui elle à été un professeur admirable. Je souhaiterais entrer en 6ème année.

-6ème année? Tu n'as pas encore quinze ans et il te faut passer tes BUSES.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas un problème, je les ai passés au mois de juin de l'année dernière, d'ailleurs je vous est apporter mes résultats.

Dumbledore pris la lettre qu'elle lui tendit. Cette Angela était vraiment un vrai phénomène et ses résultats était impréssionants, meilleurs que ceux de melle Granger. Optimal partout et elle avait pris soins aux créatures magiques et études des Runes. Vraiment très intéressants.

-Quelles matières gardez vous?

-Et bien toutes sauf Histoire de la magie.

-Bien je pense que je ne peux qu'accepter votre demande en ce qui concerne le logement...

-Je pense que Séverus ne vera pas d'inconvénient à ce que je dorme dans ses appartements pour cette nuit. J'ai déjà acheté mes fournitures pour l'année.

-Je vois que vous aviez tout prévu! Séverus cela vous convient-il?

-Parfaitement Albus.

-Bien! Voilà qui est réglé et pour demain? Vous contez prendre le train où rester au château?

-Si cela ne vous déranges pas, j'aimerai vraiment prendre le Poudlard express.

-Monsieur, je pourrai bien l'emmener mais je conduit déjà M. Malefoy et je dois aller le chercher demain. De plus je ne crois pas me tromper en dissant que les mangemorts te recherches activement.

-D'ailleurs c'est étrange que vous ne soyez pas au courant mon ami.

-Le Lord n'a peut-être pas trouvé nécessaire de me prévenir.

- En ce qui me concerne, je pourrais très bien venir avec toi et M. Malfoy sans me faire remarquer.

Et devant leurs yeux elle se transforma en un magnifique persan au pelage bleu gris et aux yeux mauves avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

-Un animagus!

-Déclaré en effet .

-Bien voilà qui est réglé! Vous partirez avec Séverus demain chercher Draco sous votre forme animagus et partirez pour la voix neuf trois quarts, et arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-lard vous prendrez une diligence. Mais avant je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance, ainsi je peux vous révéler où se trouve le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Il lui tendit un parchemin où l'adresse était écrite, elle le lut et le jeta dans la cheminé juste après. Elle se leva ainsi que le professeur des potions, salua le directeur qui l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

-Excusez moi mais j'aurais une dernière question.

-Faites donc professeur.

-Qui t'as apris l'occlumancie?

Angela souria avant de lui répondre.

-Séverus monsieur le directeur.

-Oh! Et bien Séverus permets moi de te dire que tu as fait un magnifique travail!

-Je n'en doute pas Albus!

Sur ce, le professeur de potions et sa futur nouvelle élève prirent la direction des cachots.

Arrivés dans les appartements, Séverus reprit la parole.

-Je crois comprendre que je vais devoir me contenter de mon canapé pour cette nuit.

-Oh! ne fais pas ton rabat joie! Avec quelques coups de baguette il sera très confordable!

-Angela, ta mère est morte il y a plus d'un an.

-Il n'est pas sencé le savoir et que voulait tu que je lui dises! Oh et bien maman est morte il y a un an et depuis je séjournais chez Voldemort mais comme tantine Bella m'énervait je me suis dis que j'allais vous faire un petit coucou!

-Angela! Très bien je n'ai rien dit. Encore une chose: c'est toi qui a sauvé Draco?

-Pourquoi me le demandes tu alors que tu sais la réponse? Et comment le sais tu?

-J'ai eu une discution avec lui après qu'il ai reçu les soins de l'infermière.

-Et comment va-t-il?

-Mieux! Grâce à toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivée à devenir un animagus.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas.

DDDRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG

-MALFOY!

-WEASLEY!

-POTTER!

Les trois garçons émergèrent de sous leur couette avant d'éteindre leur réveil respectif et d'éclater de rire juste avant que Mme Weasley ne rentre comme une furie dans leur chambre.

-Dépéchez-vous! Il est déjà 8 heures et vous n'êtes toujours pas prêts! Je vous préviens que si vous n'êtes pas prêts à l'heure du départ, on vous laisse ici! Hurla t-elle avant de sortir pour aller vers la chambre des filles.

-Euh...Elle est toujours comme ça?

-A chaque rentrée oui, et encore c'était bien plus pire quand Fred et Georges allaient encore à Poudlard.

-Elle aurait pu au moins frapper.

-Bon allé, levez vous sinon je ne donne pas chère de notre peau.

Et sur ces paroles Harry se leva et alla dans la sale de bain.

-Franchement, la beulette, ta mère, elle fait vraiment peur quand elle s'y met.

Ron ricanna et sortit de son lit et partit prendre ses affaires suivit par Draco.

Une fois habillés, frais et dispo, les trois garçons sortirent de leur chambre pour aller prendre leur déjeuner et furent assaillis par des cris. Le tableau de Mrs Black et Mme Weasley hurlaient tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient en pleine compétition. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la cuisine où les filles, Sirius, Tonks, Maugrey et Remus étaint déjà attablés et lancèrent un bonjour général.

-Alors comme ça tu parts avec Rogue tout seul et nous on doit y allé avec tout le monde! lança le rouquin.

-C'est pour paraître moins suspet! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, regard exaspéré sur Ron, personne n'était au courant, je devait juste recevoir une mission que je n'ai pas accepté. Face de serpent ne dépose les marques qu'une fois que les études sont finies, je ne risque rein, seulement maintenant avec nos nouvelles relations, je ne penses pas que je vais rester longtemps le chef de ma maison.

-Et modeste avec ça en plus!

Le reste du déjeuné se déroula entre les pics des garçons, les éclats de rire, les mines renfrognés de Ronni et les cris des deux maîtresses de maison. Bientôt Rogue arriva avec un magnifique chat sur les épaules.

-Tiens Séverus! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat!

Pour Angela c'était un moment à la fois merveilleux et douloureux! Son père! Son père était là devant elle mais elle ne pouvait pas se dévoiler, pas maintenant, elle devrait faire preuve d'encore un peu de patience.

Puis vint l'heure du départ, Rogue et Draco partirent les premiers.

-Draco?

-Oui mon oncle?

-Comment t'entends tu avec les gryffondors?

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire cela un jour, mais je m'entend bien avec eux, ils ne sont pas aussi invivables que je ne le pensais.

Sur ces mots, Séverus partit à rire.

-Je vois que vivre avec eux a renforcé ton humour!

Ils arrivèrent très vite à la gare et franchirent le mur les séparant de la voix 9 3/4. Le train ne partait que dans une demie heure mais ils montèrent directement pour prendre un compartiment.

-Draco tu va rester là en attendant, quand le train partira tu ira dans le wagon des préfets et ensuite tu fera ce que bon te semblera mais fais quand même attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risque rien, aucun des enfants de mangemorts présents dans cette école n'est au courant pour ma mission.

-Mais fais quand même attention. lui recomanda Séverus.

-Je te le promet!

Le reste de la troupe ne tarda pas à arriver et bientôt l'heure de départ arriva entrainant avec les dernières recomandations de Mrs Weasley et des autres parents.

-Surtout travaille bien pour tes BUSES Ginny!

-Oui maman cria t-elle par la fenêtre.

Et le train se mit en route, un dernier au revoir par la fenêtre et les voilà partis pour une nouvelle année.

-Harry, Gin, désolé mais nous devons aller dans le wagons des préfets.

-Ok on va chercher un compartiment!

Nos quatre amis se séparent alors. Arrivés à destination, les deux préfets de Gryffondors retrouvèrent Draco. Ils réçurent leurs instructions et purent disposer rejoignant chacun leur compartiment.

-Draco! Mon vieu ça fait du bien de te revoir!

-Merci Blaise, moi aussi je suis content! Puis plus bas pour qu'aucun de ses trois autres camarades ne l'entendent il ajouta: Ce soir il faut que je te parle.

Le jeune italien lui fit un léger mouvement de tête pour approuver lorsque qu'une jeune fille brune lui sauta dessus.

-Dracounichet! lui cria celle-ci en plein dans les oreilles.

_Je sens déjà la migraine._

-Pansy pourrais tu descendre de sur mon dos?

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron trouvèrent Harry et Ginny en compagnie de Luna et Neville. Celui-ci avait quelque chose de changé en lui, peut-être était-ce plus d'assurance?

-Nev! Comment vas-tu? J'ai appris pour tes parents, ils vont bien?

-Oui je suis tellement content! Vous vous rendez compte, c'est plus que de la magie! Un vrai miracle!

Du côté de Séverus.

-Angie?

-Oui?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce propos hier mais as-tu un raport avec ce qui est arrivé aux Longdubas pendant les vacances?

-Tu veux parler de Franck et Alice Longdubas?

-Angela ne joues pas à ça avec moi!

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! D'abord Bellatrix, maintenant toi.

-Oh je vois, c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as supportait plus n'est-ce pas?

-Elle n'arrêtait pas de radoter sur comme quoi j'avais gâché son si merveilleux travail! Et puis ce n'est pas que le sien aussi répugnant soit-il et ...

-Et je t'ai posé une question!

-Et quand bien même si c'était moi, qu'est ce que cela pourrait te faire?

-C'est toi alors! C'est toi et tu ne me dis rien!

-Séverus je ne vais pas tout de dire! Il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes! fini-t-elle dans un murmure. Draco tu peux entrer ne restes pas derrière la porte.

Et c'est un Blondinet tout géné qui ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

-Excusez moi professeur Rogue je ne... commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua l'interlocuteur de son parrain.

-Toi!

-Dray! Comment vas-tu? dit-elle en se levant et en allant serrer bien fort dans ses bras Draco.

-Angie! Je croyais que tu ne devais voir personne avant ce soir!

-Sèv, fais pas ton rabas-joie et puis c'est Draco!

-Vous ,tu la connais?

-Le monde est petit en effet mon cher filleul. Je sais que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire mais il me semble que Draco est venu pour quelque chose et ses camarades vont s'inquiéter s'il met trop de temps.

-Oh Séverus...

-Personne n'est sensé savoir que tu es dans ce train et ...

-Oui d'accord, alors Dray que veux-tu?

-Je suis venu récupérer ma valise pour la mettre dans mon compartiment, mais...

-Oui?

-Je ne sais même pas ton prénom!

-Oh c'est vrai je m'appelle Angéla Monmarte et en effet je suis ta cousine et non je n'ai pas ton âge j'aurais quinze ans le 30 octobre mais je pense que l'on devrait reprendre cette conversation un autre jour.

-D'accord. Bon je vais vous laisser.

Une fois que Draco fut parti Angela porta à ses oreilles les écouteurs de son wallkman magiquement modifié tandis que le maître des potions continua la lecture de son livre entamée la veille.

Quelques heures plus tards, il sortit du compartiment pour qu'Angela puisse revetir son uniforme. Lorsqu'il descendit du train, Harry salua Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui regroupait les premières années, avant de monter à l'intèrieur d'une diligence, toujours tirée par les sombrals. Arrivé dans la grande salle, les élèves prirent place et attendirent l'arrivée des premières années. Cachée dans un coin, Angela observa les élèves entrer dans la grande salle. Parmis eux elle reconnue Draco, Neville et Harry. L'année promettait d'être riche en événements. Cependant son regarde fut attiré par un jeune garçon, un serpentard si elle en croyait le blason sur son uniforme. Il avait des cheveux courts châtains, des yeux bleus très clairs d'où se dégageait une infinie tristesse mélangée à de la colère. Elle se promit de le surveiller sentant que quelquechose n'allait pas tarder à lui arriver. A l'interieur de la salle, la répartition se déroulait tranquillement et quand elle fut finie, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son éternel discours qui disait que la forêt interdite était interdite, que le concierge avait encore rajouté des objets à sa liste d'objets interdits... Du moins c'est ce que croyaient les élèves.

-Mes chers enfants, quelques grognements du côté des verts et argents, voici une nouvelle année qui commence. Une nouvelle année avec, comme tous nous le savons, le retour officiel de Voldemort, quelques frisons, c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'être extrement prudents! Je tiens à vous annoncer que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a eu un petit empêchement de dernière minute et il nous rejoindra que demain matin, mais j'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer avant que le repas commence, cette fois ci un véritable soulèvement! Albus attendit que ses élèves se calme pour poursuivre.

-En effet, j'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, vous me direz sans doute que les premières années ont déjà été répartis! Mais celle-ci va directement entrer en 6ème année, elle nous vient tout droit de France et pour des raisons personnelles, est revenue vivre dans notre cher pays. Je tiens à ce que vous l'accueillez comme il se doit, peut importe la maison où elle sera envoyée. Professeur McGonagall si vous voulez bien.

-Angela Monmarte!

L'annonce de son nom fut suivit de nombreux murmures qui s'estompèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus lorsqu'elle franchit les portes et avança à travers l'allée pour rejoindre le choixpeau. Toutes les têtes se dirigèrent vers elle et l'on pu entendre des "waou", "un ange! mais non andouille", "superbe", "à non alors elle ne va pas me piquer mon Juju!".

-Qui y a t'il Herm'? demanda Harry qui n'avait rien compris à l'agitation soudaine de ses camarades.

-Cette fille, c'est une Monmarte!

-Et alors?

-C'est la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle.

Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Ron.

-Ba quoi? Moi aussi je suis cultivé!

-Ron ne fais pas cette tête voyons, c'est juste que...

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre aux questions? Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est étrange, maman m'a dit qu'il ne restait que la dernière Monmarte, Elizabeth, était morte.

Voyant la tête de Harry il continua. Elizabeth a été enlevé par Tu-sais-qui juste avant que...

Voyant l'aire embarassé de son compagnon, Hermione prit les choses en main.

-Avant qu'il ne vienne chez toi.

-Oh je vois et ensuite? demanda Harry ne voulant pas s'atarder sur ce sujet.

-Et bien tu-sais-qui a disparu et on a jamais retrouvé la jeune femme, le ministère a déclaré qu'elle avait ete tué.

La nouvelle continua son chemin regardant droit devant elle. Arrivée à destination, elle s'installa sur le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur sa tête.

§ Oh! ca alors! mais quelle étrange enfant! non mais par quelle procédé cela est-ce possible tu as du sang de...§

§ Merci mais je sais très bien quel sang coule dans mes veines on est pas là pour ça! veuillez m'excuser mais je tien à être répartie au plus vite, je n'aime pas être le centre d'interêt§

§ Oui bien sûr noble héritière. Hum voyons, tu es extrement intelligente,oui tu as une grande conaissance, tu es loyale, très rusée cela ne m'étonne pas, tu es une fine stratège et tu as beaucoup de courage et il t'en fera encore beaucoup. Je te placerai bien a Serdaigle car tu es la descendante de cette chère Rowena, mais je te placerai bien aussi à Serpentard et à Gryffondor, le choix n'est pas facile.§

§ J'aimerai bien être dans la maison de ma chère mère mais je pense que je m'y ennuierai un peu trop, et m'envoyer à Serpentard ruinerai mes plans.§

§ Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire§

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'impatientait, le choixpeau était sur sa tête depuis plus de dix minutes!

-J'ai faim!

-Ron je t'en pris!

§ Bien dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une possibilité, je vais t'envoyer à ...§

GRYFFONDOR!

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'ensemble de la salle pour comprendre que la nouvelle était enfin répartie D'autant plus que la plupart des personnes présentes s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit envoyée à Serdaigle. Cependant, elle fut acceuillie comme il se doit parmis les rouge et or et alla s'installer à la seule place encore libre, c'est-à-dire à côté d'Hermione.

-Salut, je suis Hermione Granger, lui c'est Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en désignant le roux qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et lui c'est Harry Potter, dit-elle en désignant le brun qui se trouvait maintenant en face d'Angela. Ron et moi sommes les préfets de Gryfondors donc si tu as un problème tu peux venir nous voir!

-Ok, merci! Moi c'est Angela Monmarte mais vous le savez déjà dit celle-ci avec un petit sourire qui fit rater un battement de coeur au brun.

-Dis moi tu n'es pa...

-La descendante de Rowena Serdaigle? Oui je le suis!

-Mais que fais tu ici alors?

-Ron voyons!

-Laisses sa réaction est compréhensible, et bien Ronald il semblerait que j'ai beaucoup trop d'humour sans vouloir être offensante, pour aller dans la maison de ma chère ancêtre!

Puis ils commencèrent à manger avant que Ron et Dean qui était à côté ne commencent à regarder bizarement Angela et le contenu de son assiette.

-Y-a-t-il un problème, demanda celle-ci.

-Tu ne manges que ça?

-Oui je ne mange que ça.

-Mais c'est encore moi que Parvati et Lavande!

-Hey! s'offusquèrent ces deux dernières!

-Les gars, commença Harry, coupant ainsi la préfète, il semblerait qu'Angela ne soit pas un estomac sur patte comme vous deux.

-Peut-être mais une assiette de potage c'est vraiment rien et puis je ne suis pas un estomac sur patte!

-Moi non plus!

-Pour répondre à vos questions avant que vous ne vous entre-tués, je n'ai jamais eu un très grand appétit, cela vous rassure-t-il?

-Bon vous voyez, reprit Hermione, maintenant mangez et laissez la tranquille!

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés aux desserts, le professeur McGonagall arriva.

-Potter, Monmarte, le directeur souhaiterait vous parler après le dinner, il vous demande de l'attendre près de son burreau.

-Bien professeur! Répondirent-ils en coeur avant de se lancer un regard interrogatif.

Lorsque le repas fut finni Harry et Angela partirent ensemble vers le burreau du directeur.

-Alors tu as prit quoi comme options?

-Soins aux créatures magiques et étude des Runes mais j'ai laissé Histoire de la magie.

-Très peu d'élèves , voir quasiment aucun ne garde cette matière.

-Oh! Et pourquoi?

-Dissons qu'avec le prof qu'on a, si tu reste éveillé plus de cinq minutes c'est un exploit alors toute une heure! La seule capable de faire ça, à ma connaissance c'est Hermione.

-Je vois, Binns est toujours à son poste c'est ça?

-Euh, oui mais comment...

-Ma mère a fait ses études ici. Et sinon tu as quelles options?

Dérouté pas ce changement de conversation, le brun mit quelques minutes à lui répondre.

-J'ai gardé les soins aux créatures comme Ron et Hermione et j'ai laissé l'Histoire et la divination, mais je pense que tu sera avec Mione en étude des Runes.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore était là et les attendait patiement, son éternel leur dans les yeux.

-Ah jeunes gens vous voilà!

-Désolé professeur.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. Chocolat fondu!

La gargouille s'éfaça pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. Une fois dans le bureau, le vieu sorcier leur fit signe de s'assoire.

-Vous devez surement vous demander ce que vous faites ici, le soir de la rentré alors que vous n'avez rien fait? Et bien Harry je sais que tu n'as pas poursuivit les cours d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue...

-P...

-Laisse moi finir, je dissait donc que tu n'as pas poursuivit les cours d'occlumancie et je suppose que tu ne voudra pas les reprendre avec ce cher Séverus, je ne doute pas que lui aussi ne voudra pas les reprendre.

-Et alors?

-Je vois! Vous voudriez que j'enseigne l'occlumancie à Harry?

-En effat, Angela, enfin bien sûr si cela ne dérange aucun de vous deux!

-Tu veux dire que tu sais pratiquer l'occlumancie?

-En effet c'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a enseigné, avisant la grimace de son camarade elle rajouta, je te promet d'être gentille!

-Bien, dans ce cas ça me va.

-Très bien! Je vous laisse vous organiser, j'éspere seulement vous voir à la fin du mois pour savoir où vous en êtes. Le mot de passe de votre maison est Confiance! Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Les deux gryffondors arrivèrent sans encombres dans leur salle commune et partirent chacun de leur côté vers leur dortoir après s'être souhaités une bonne nuit, du moins c'est ce que pensait Harry, car une fois sûr qu'il était monté, Angela sortie de la salle commune et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la tour d'astronomie. Il était là, assis sur le rebord de la tour les pieds se balançant dans le vide, les yeux fixés sur la Lune.

-Bonsoir, dit elle en s'avançant doucement.

-Le jeune garçon sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers la voix.

-Je suis désolée si je te dérange, je venais juste admirer la Lune.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, seulement très peu de personnes viennent ici le soir de la rentrée.

Elle alla s'assoire à côté de lui et lui tendit la main, main que le jeune homme regarda avant de fixer ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

-Je sais que le directeur ma présenté mais autant faire les choses dans les normes! Je m'appelle Angela Monmarte.

Finalement il lui serra la main.

-Déniel Dull.

-Enchantée Déniel! Alors dis moi en quelle année es-tu? Quoi j'ai un bouton sur le nez? lui demada t-elle alors qu'il la regardait perplexe.

-Euh non, excuses moi c'est juste que je suis à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor.

-Et?

-Et bien entre ces deux maisons c'est la guerre, choses complétement stupide selon moi.

-Alors pourquoi agire ainsi? Tu ne m'as rein fais je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir ou de te jeter dans le vise, je n'ai aucune raison d'adhérer à cette guerre, une plus violente a lieu en dehors de ces murs.

-Je suis en 3ème année.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la rouge et or.

-Et que fai-tu ici? Tu m'as l'aire bien triste pour un jeune garçon comme toi!

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Un instant j'ai cru que tu allais te jetter dans le vide tu sais.

-Je le voulais, je le veux toujours. dit-il sur un ton morne.

Ainsi elle avait visée juste.

-Tu sais, la vie est parfois, même souvent moche mais elle mérite d'être vécue rien que pour les petits instants de bonheur.

-Le bonheur? Oh oui quel bonheur! Je suis rejetté de ma maison parceque je n'accepte pas les idées du mage noir, bien sûr d'autres aussi mais les plus vieux les tiennent à l'écart, mes parents ont été tué parcequ'ils ne les acceptaient pas eux aussi!

-Tu crois que tes parents voudraient que tu mettes fin à tes jours? Moi je ne penses pas et comme tu l'as dit d'autres aussi n'acceptent pas les idées de Voldemort alors pourquoi ne pas se rebeler avec eux?

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire.

-Tu es folle, on voit tout de suite que tu es nouvelle! Me rebéler? Ils me tuerons!

-Je ne pense pas! Tu devrais allé voir Draco!

-Malfoy? Tout le monde sais qu'il va devenir mangemort.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde, et mon chère cousin ne va pas devenir mangemort, c'est un Malfoy par conséquent il n'a pas de maître! Il ne donne qu'une imagine de ce que son père attendait de lui mais maintenant plus rein ne le retient de montrer son vrai visage.Tout en parlant elle regarda avec délectation l'impacte de la nouvelle sur Déniel.

-Ton cousin?

-Oui c'est surprenant de voir que le monde est petit n'est ce pas? Maintenant écoutes moi bien, personne pour le moment ne doit savoir la position de Draco,ensuite ne juges pas les gens sue la première impression qu'ils donnent, beaucoup se cachent sous un masque car comme toi il n'adhère pas aux idéaux de leurs parents envers Voldemort et vas voir Draco, il t'aidera comme toi tu l'aideras pour ratacher le plus de personnes sui sont dans le même cas que vous deux! Et puis s'il fait comme si rien n'était dis lui que c'est sa cousine qui t'envoit, il sera plus apte à t'aider! Maintenant vas te coucher, nous avons cours demain!

-Merci Angela.

-Appelle moi Angie!

Voilà le 3ème chapitre! je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes mais je passe bientôt mon BAC de Français donc j'ai pas trop de temps pour la fic!

Byebye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 qui arrive plus tard que prévu mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes, bref maintenant me revoilà et je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Si l'envie vous tente, pour celle/ceux (on sait jamais) qui ne sont pas au courant j'écris une deuxième fic "prends ma main" (pour le couple ma décision est prise alors ne faites pas attention à la note que j'y ai mis).**

**Disclamer: les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont les perso que j'ai inventé, comme mon piti Déniel et ma Angie chérie, ainsi que la fic, le reste appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling, je ne reçois pas d'argent, uniquement des reviews qui me font très plaisir et me donnent le sourir et l'envie d'écrire! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre IV: Premier cours d'occlumancie.**

_Deux petites filles de quatre ans jouaient dans une chambre au papier peint rose avec des petites fées._

_L'une d'elles avait des cheveux mi-longs bouclés noirs et des yeux bleus nuit, la deuxième avait les cheveux frisés brun coiffés en une natte lui descendant jusqu'aux bas des reins et avait des yeux couleur chocolat._

_-Angéla? appela la petite fille aux yeux chocolats._

_-Oui? lui répondit sa camarade aux yeux bleus._

_-Ta maman vient te chercher quand?_

_-Je ne sais pas Lélia, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne viendrait dès qu'elle aura fini._

_Puis la sonnerie retentit suivit de bruit de pas._

_-Bonsoir, entendu -t-on dire la voix d'une femme._

_-Bonsoir madame, excusez moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais ma voiture est tombée en panne. Puis-je emprunter votre téléphone?_

_-Oh mais bien sûr, entrez!_

_-Qui est-ce chérie?_

_-Ce jeune homme veut se servir de notre téléphone, sa voiture est tombée en panne._

_-Venez, le téléphone est par ici._

_-Friedrich._

_-Pardon?_

_-C'est mon prénom._

_-Excusez-moi, M. Bario, et voici ma femme que vous venez de rencontrer._

_Pendant ce temps Angéla et Lélia jouaient toujours dans la chambre quand des cris venant du rez-de-chaussée se firent entendre._

_-Haîcha va t'en avec les filles vite!_

_Puis il y eut un bruit comme si on arrachait quelquechose suivit d'un cri déchirant d'une femme. La femme courut à l'étage et entra violemment dans la chambre de sa fille, elle était en pleur et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang._

_-Vite suivez moi! _

_Toutes les trois sortirent en courant de la chambre et se dirigèrent à l'opposé de l'escalier par lequel la femme était arrivé._

_-Oh mais voyons ma chère Haîcha pourquoi fuyez-vous? Je ne vous ferait aucun mal, je vous le promets!_

_-Maman c'est qui le monsieur, il veut quoi?_

_-Chut vite descendez par là! Dit elle en les faisant descendre un escalier qui était à l'opposé du premier._

_-Ah vous voilà! Mais que vois-je? Deux jolies petits agneaux en plus, je suis gâté ce soir. Dit alors un jeune homme blond sortant de nul part. Il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche,tâchée de sang,dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et avait plusieurs percings aux oreilles. _

_-PARTEZ! cria la femme._

_Apeurées, les enfants descendirent en courant les escaliers._

_-Par là dit Lélia en se dirigeant vers la porte au fond de la cuisine mais celle-ci était fermée. Elles partirent alors vers la salle où le cadavre d'une homme, dont un bras manquait jonchait sur le sol, le sang recouvrant les murs._

_-Papa, sanglota Lélia, qui fut vite tirée par Angela._

_-Plus tard, il faut sortir de la maison, dit celle-ci un air déterminé sur le visage._

_Elles repartirent pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci était fermée mais pas à clée se dit Angela._

_-Zut, il nous faut une cahette Léli!_

_-Belle pomme, belle pomme, tu es mûre, tu es mûre._

_-Léli vite!_

_-La cave!_

_-La cave? _

_-Suis moi._

_- Je voudrais te croquer,je voudrais te croquer,à pleines dents,à pleines dents._

_La voix se rapprochait, les petites couraient vers la porte de la cave, Angéla avait dépassé son amie et ouvert la porte qui pourtant était ferméemais à clée cette fois-ci._

_-Lélia,vite rentre! Lélia? Lélia?_

_Elle se retourna et avança vers le salon, devant elle, Friedrich avait ses dents plantées dans le cou de Lélia, aspirant son sang devant la deuxième petite fille complétement tétanisée._

_Puis il releva la tête, laissant tomber le corps de sa victime sur le sol et se lecha les doigts._

_-Hum, appétissant pour une moldue, mais pas autant que toi, j'en suis sûr petite sorcière! Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux. _

_Angéla se remit à courir mais cette fois-ci se fut vers l'étage (_tient ça me rappelle Scream) _,s'enferma dans la chambre rose et alla se caher entre la penderie et le mur._

_-Mon petit lapin mignon, rentre vite dans ta maison , la voix se rapprochait, la petite fille essayait de calmer ses tremblemnts et priait interieurement pour que sa maman arrive au plus vite._

_-Le chasseur est dans le bois, petit lapin dépêche toi, saute, saute mon lapin, la porte grinça, il alluma la lumière et Angéla tendait de tout faire pour éviter de faire du bruit, il ne ferait que la repérer plus vite._

_-Frappe, frappe dans tes mains, tourne, tourne en rond, chante et ris jusqu'au matin ._

_Il était tout proche, elle le savait, ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle._

_-PAN ! _

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Angéla se réveilla en sursaut et porta instinctivement une main à son cou.

-Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, respire ma fille. Elle respira un grand coup et regarda le réveil:5h30.

-Heuresement que j'ai pensé au silencio hier soir.

Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle prit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune et sortit prendre l'air dans le parc. Arrivée près du lac elle se laissa tomber au sol,les yeux légèrement dans le vague et resta dans cette position quelques temps.

-C'est donc toi le nouveau le professeur de DCFM?

-...

-Voyons ne fais pas cette tête! plaisanta la jeune fille qui s'était retournée. Elle se releva et un jeune homme la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis content de te revoir Angie.

-Moi aussi Vincent, je suppose que tu avais tout prévu.

-En effet, Angie j'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi et je tiendrais ma parole! Te savoir chez lui m'a...

-C'est bon Vincent, ce n'est pas ta faute. Papa va vraiment être jaloux, entre toi et Séverus, le pauvre. Alors aurais-je le plaisir d'avoir un de tes cours aujourd'hui?

-Malheuresment pas avant lundi jeune sorcière. Mais dis moi que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure?

-Vincent, j'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, de cette soirée, tu ne l'as pas retrouvé?

-Non, je suis désolé.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Et si on rentrait, le petit-dejeuner va bientôt être servit.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione attendait patiemment que ses deux amis daignent la rejoindre, lorsque que par miracle ceux-ci arrivèrent enfin.

-C'est pas trop tôt!

-Mione, commences pas steuplé! renchérit un rouquin pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Angéla n'est pas avec toi?

-Justement j'allais vous demander si vous ne l'aviez pas vu, elle n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillée. Et je me pose des questions à son sujet.

-Comment ça? lui demanda le brun.

-Et bien cette histoire de déscendante de Serdaigle m'a un peu chiffonée et j'ai fais quelques recherches dans mes documents: lorsque le ministère a déclaré la mort d'Elisabeth Monmarte, il n'a été mentionné nul part que celle-ci était enceinte!

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ceci, mais si on allait déjeuner maintenant!

Arrivés à la grande salle, ils remarquèrent que la nouvelle était assisse à la table de leur maison et se dirigèrent vers elle.

-Bonjour Angela!

-Oh salut Hermione, les garçons.

-Dis tu t'es levée tôt ce matin! Attaqua Hermione.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, oh fait le professeur McGonagall vous attend pour les emplois du temps.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai merci! Ron!

Ce dernier la suivit non sans avoir murmuré un "pourquoi moi?"

-Alors on a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui?

-Et bien nous commençons par 2 heures de métamorphose avec les poufsouffles, suivient de 2 heurs de sortilèges avec les serdaigles, et cet après-midi, 2 heures d'arithmancie avec ceux qui ont pris cette options.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry et moi n'avons pas cours cet aprèm?

-Exacte, cela va vous donnez plus de temps pour vos devoirs!

-Mione! se plaignirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

-Elle à raison vous savez, au moins vous serez tranquils le week-end et pourrez paresser au lit sans avoir à courir à la dernière minute pour tel ou tel devoir!

-C'est pas vrai! Une deuxième Hermione, commença Ron avant d'être coupé par le directeur qui réclama le silence, chose qu'il obtint immédiatement.

-Mes chers élèves, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, le professeur Gannsallet.

Un jeune homme se leva, il était assez grand, avait des cheveux noirs, lisses coupé en dégradé qui lui descendaient dans le dos et des yeux gris. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir ainsi qu'une chemise rouge sang, une cape bordeau dont le bas était déchiré de toutes part pendait sur ses épaules, autant dire qu'il faisait déjà révaser la plupart des élèves, filles comme garçons bien que ceux-ci le montraient moins à cause de leur fierté.

-J'espère que c'est un bon professeur!

-Pourquoi? Vous avez eu des problèmes avec ses prédécésseurs? demanda Angela alors qu'ils sortaient de la grande salle pour se rentre à leur premier cours de la journée.

-Oh que oui, l'année dernière on avait Ombrage, elle était atroce! Commença Harry

-Il y a aussi eu Lockart en deuxième année! Mais dis nous, comment ça se passait à Beaubâtons?

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir parler de Beaubâtons. Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que j'y allais?

-Et bien, tu vivais en France et donc...

-Vous en avez déduis que j'étudiais forcément dans cette école!

Les trois camarades hochèrent la tête de haut en bas.

-Et bien vous avez tord, ma mère était mon précepteur et j'allais dans les écoles moldues pour éviter d'éveiller les supçons des voisins, bien que je ni sois allée que jusqu'en terminale, après j'étudiais chez moi...

-Attends, comment ça jusqu'en Terminale? Tu as quel âge?

-15 ans, dit-elle avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe, laissant ses camarades abasourdit derrière elle, enfin surtout Hermione et Harry car Ron ne connaissait rien aux études moldues.

-C'est quoi la terrenimale?

Le temps que les autres élèves arrivent et que le cours commence, Hermione et Harry lui expliquèrent que la terminale correspondait à peu près à leur septième année avec le BAC à la fin comme eux avaient les ASPIC.

-Et bien Hermione tu as une concurrente de taille!

-Il n'y pas de quoi fouettez un chat je ne suis pas ici pour faire de la concurrence!

-Mais pourquoi ne pas aller directement en septième année?

-Je n'ai que 15 ans, je veux juste profiter de la vie et me faire des amis, non pas travailler 24h sur 24, sept jours sur sept.

-Silence s'il vous plait, bien pour celle qui ne me connait pas je suis le professeur McGonagall. Pour commencer nous allons faire des révisions, je ne veux pas en perdre en route dès le début de l'année!

Le reste du cours se passa ainsi, changé un rat en verre, un bouton en chaise... Et ce fut de même pour les sortilèges, révisions et encore révisions, les choses serieuses commenceraient au prochain cours. A l'heure du repas Angéla demanda à Harry quand est-ce qu'il voulait commencer les cours d'occlumancie.

-Le plus tôt possible, ce soir?

-Bien, vers 20 heures ce serait bien non? Mais ils nous faut une salle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai exactement ce qu'ils nous faut.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, les filles allant à leur cours et les garçons se prélasser au soleil, ce qui leur coûta cher puisqu'ils durent subirent les remontrances d'Hermione.

A l'heure prévue, Harry et Angéla était devant le tableau qui cachait la salle sur demande et Harry lui expliqua le fonctionnement, c'est-à-dire, passer trois fois devant le tableau en pensa très fort à la pièce que l'on voulait. Il allait donc commencer quand la jeune fille le retint.

-Il faudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui le face.

-Oh heu oui, oui bien sûr, après tout c'est toi le professeur.

-Idiot!

Elle passa donc devant puis une porte apparut et elle laissa Harry entrer le premier. La salle avait la taille d'une salle de cours, un épais tapis recouvrait le sol et quelques coussins étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la salle dessus, des étagères recouvertes de livres se trouvaient contre les murs.

-Bien, nous allons commencer mais avant j'aimerais savoir comment les cours se passaient avec le professeur Rogue.

-C'était horrible!

-A ce point? Comment cela se déroulait-il?

-Et bien on se plaçait face à face, séparés par son bureau, baguette à la main, il disait que je pouvait m'en servir pour le désarmer ou me défendre comme bon me semblerait. Ensuite il me disait de me concentrer et dans la seconde qui suivait lançait un _légilimens_.

-Il entrait de force, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de commencer, tu as dû avoir d'horribles maux de tête.

Harry acquiesça.

-On voit tout de suite qu'il ne t'aime pas!

-En effet, on se voue une haine mutuelle.

- Je te rassure, je ne vais pas faire comme lui, nous allons commencer doucement et j'augmenterai le niveau au fur et à mesure. Bon, pour commencer tu va t'asseoir, et te détendre, tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette.

-Je ne reste pas debout?

-Non, nous allons commencer en douceur, à moins que tu veux que je fasse comme Séverus?

-Non merci! La jeune fille rigola et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le tapis.

-Bon, maintenant fermes les yeux, vides ton esprit, débarrasses toi de toutes émotions, tu dois te concentrer, faire le vide. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu tenteras de me repousser avec ton cerveau, tu dois m'empêcher de pénetrer dans ton esprit, tu comprends? Il hocha lentement la tête, la respiration calme, et se concentra.

-Bien, 1,2,3, _légilimens_, murmura t-elle.

Harry sentait qu'elle essayait de rentrer dans son esprit, il avait fait le vide, aucune image ne venait, pas comme avec Rogue, et c'est là que tout foira, il repensa aux cours d'occlumancie et perdit sa concentration, il revit le placard de son enfance, la bande à Dudley qui lui courait après. Il tenda de reprendre le contrôle, bloquant le passage à la précense étrangère à son esprit, puis tout à coup il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus assit mais allongé sur le tapis. _(ndA:non elle ne lui a pas sauter dessus!)_ Il fixa quelques instants le plafond en clignant des yeux, puis se redressa, découvrant par la même occasion une Angéla tout sourire devant lui.

-Et bien, félicitation, c'était très bien, sauf au moment où tu as perdu le contrôle, mais tu t'es rattrapé, d'ailleurs se sort était assez...cuisant!

-Désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, il m'est arrivé la même chose avec Rogue.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu devais me repousser, tu l'as fait, c'est très bien, tu auras beaucoup de facilité pour la magie sans baguette! Mais tu ne dois pas perdre le contrôle, c'est très important car pour le moment je t'apprend l'occlumancie, tu es avec moi, mais si un ennemi voulait entrer dans ton esprit il ne te préviendrais pas, ok?

-Ok, on recommence?

-Si tu veux mais après on arrête, sinon tu vas avoir la cervelle en bouillie, plaisanta-telle. Bon tu refais comme je t'es dit, fermes les yeux, détends toi voilà, vides ton esprit, vides toi de toutes émotions et concentres toi, tu dois me bloquer.1,2,3, _légilimens_.

Elle essaya d'entrer mais ni arriva pas, Harry était vraiment puissant, c'était très dur de se concentrer mais il le fallait, et vu l'allure à laquelle ils avançaient, elle pourrait bientôt augmenter le niveau. Ah! Il perdait sa concentration, fichu gryffondor! Des images commencèrent à défiler, elle vit une pièce ronde, avec de nombreuses portes sur les murs, le déparetement des mystères! Elle vit les mangemorts, Sirius se prenant le sort, Remus qui l'attrapait avant qu'il ne franchisse le voile, une sorte de fantôme mais elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, puis Voldemort dans le hall, Harry était perdu, il n'arrivait pas à la bloquer. Il y eut une douleur atroce puis tout changea pour le bureau du directeur où celui-ci parlait d'une prophétie. De son côté Harry voyait la même chose: Siruis, le voile, Voldemort, la douleur, une voix, une voix autre que celle du lord dans sa tête, une voix qui lui disait de tenir bon, puis apparut le bureau du directeur, la prophétie, NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN! Elle ne devait pas savoir, puis d'autres images s'imposèrent, comme avec Rogue, il était entrer dans l'esprit de sa camarade. Un homme, plutôt jeune avait ses dents plantées dans le coud'une petite fille aspirant son sang, puis tout s'éffaça pour laisser place à une pièce assez vaste au plafond haut, des sortes de prêtres répétaient une formule à laquelle il ne comprenenait rien, un d'eux s'avança vers un hotel, un poignard à la main, puis il se retrouva dans un salon, il y avait plusieurs mangemorts, dont un retenait une fille qui criait alors qu'une femme avalait une potion et que Bellatrix Letrange se ruait vers elle pour l'en empêcher. Soudain il percuta quelquechose.Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit que ce qu'il avait percuté était le mur, Angéla était à l'autre bout de la pièce et se relevait difficilement, elle était extremement pâle, il se précipita vers elle.

-Angéla? Angéla je suis...

-Waou!

-Je suis désolé... Est-ce que ça va? Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je ne voulais pas...

-Stop! Calmes toi, ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver, tu as pénétré mon esprit en essayant de me repousser.

-Tu es pâle, tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui je... ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pesant, avant qu'Harry ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

-Angéla, cet homme c'était un vampire, n'est-ce pas? Et cette femme, c'est ta mère?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, je..., elle inspira, se calmant et reprenant quelques couleurs, son cauchemar encore bien présent dans son esprit, oui l'homme que tu as vu est un vampire, oui cette femme est ma mère, nous avons été attaqué chez nous en France et elle, elle est morte.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Mais ce vampire et ces prêtes, qu'est-ce que...

-S'il te plait, si tu pouvais oublier ça m'arrangerais énormément.

-Oui, excuses moi, tu ne m'as demandé aucune explication et moi je te pose toutes ces questions, ça ne me regarde pas je suis désolé, je comprendrais si tu ne voudrais plus m'enseigner...

-Merlin, fichu gryffondor, arrêtes de dire des anneries, c'est un accident qui peut arriver! Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour ce soir, tu es très puissant et je suis certaine que tu maîtriseras cet art d'ici deux ou trois mois, seulement concentres toi, tu dois te concentrer, garder le contrôle, c'est pourquoi je veux que tu vides ton esprit tous les soirs avant de te coucher, c'est un très bon exercice.

-Rogue m'a demandé la même chose l'année dernière.

-Très bien, bon on y va, lui demanda-t-elle toute souriante comme ci rien ne c'était passé.

Le lendemain, le trio descendit avec Angela qui les avait attendu dans la salle commune, et Neville pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné. Cinq minutes après leur arrivée, le courier arriva et un hiboux se posa devant Hermione qui le paya et prix son exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers. Peu à peu, les élèves se tournèrent vers leur petit groupe et en particulier vers la nouvelle élève et les murmures augmentèrent.

-Euh Hermione?

-Et bien Angéla te voilà aussi célèbre qu'Harry maintenant!

-Pardon?

En réponse sa camarade lui tendit le journal, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_**"Angela Monmarte, fille d'Elisabeth Monmarte ou simulatrice?**_

_Nous avons appris qu'une nouvelle élève du nom d'Angéla Monmarte, était arrivée à Poudlard et était entrée en sixième année. Celle-ci se ferait passer pour la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, or la dsecendante de cette dernière, Elisabeth Monmarte a été déclarer morte par le ministère le 12 novembre 1981 et le raport spécificie bien qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, cependant son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé..."_

La jeune fille redonna l'exemplaire à sa propriétaire, sans aucune parole et repris son déjeuner calmement. La plupart des élèves la regardèrent effarés.

-Ca ne te fais rien? lui demanda Ron.

-Tu sais, ils s'arrèterons bien un jour, apparement ils n'avaient rien d'autre sur la main, et puis il y a bien marqué que le corps de ma mère n'a jamais été retrouvé.

-Oui mais le journaliste dit aussi que ta mère n'était pas enceinte, répliqua le rouquin.

-C'était la guerre, elle était en danger et par sécurité, un sort de dissumulation a été jetté pour ne pas découvrir qu'elle était enceinte, cette explication te suffit Ronald?

Harry lança un regard à Hermione l'air de dire "je te l'avais dit qu'il y avait une explication logique!" alors que le rouquin baissa la tête devant la jeune qui pourtant ne semblait nullement en colère mais lui avait expliqué les choses comme une mère le ferait à son enfant avant de prendre la lettre qu'un hibou, un peu en retard lui avait apporté.

_Dans cinq minutes, au bord du lac._

_D.M._

Elle releva la tête pour regarder à la table des verts et argents pour voir que Draco lui faisait un signe de tête avant de se lever et de sortir. Elle se leva à son tour en s'excusant.

-Tu vas où?

-A la bibliothèque.

-Déjà, mais...

-Ron c'est bon le réprimanda Hermione tandis qu'Angéla sortait de la grande salle.

Elle arriva bien vite au bord du lac où le blond l'attendait.

-Je crois que nous avons une discution à finir.

-En effet, alors que veux tu savoir? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre.

-Si tu es vraiment ma cousine, qui est ton père? Dans la gazette, ce n'était pas mentionné puisqu'ils ne savaient même pas que ta mère était enceinte, un sort de dissimulation je présume?

-Tu présumes bien, pour mon père tu auras la réponse demain, je dois régler certaine chose avec lui et cela plutôt que prévu à cause de ce maudit arcticle!

-D'accord, et... comment à tu su pour, enfin pour Lucius, tu es arrivée juste à temps, je ne m'en plains pas, je te dois la vie mais, comment tu as fais?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut jeune homme! Et bien, disons que j'étais en contact avec un de vos elfes de maison à qui j'avais demandé de me prévenir s'il quelque chose tournait mal et puisque je fais partie de la famille il m'a obéit, et voilà.

-Et comment as tu fait pour partir? Tu n'as pas transplané!

-En effet, mais je ne te dirais pas maintenant comment j'ai fais, et ne me regardes pas comme ça, nous avons tous nos secrets, et tu es très bien placé pour le savoir. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole.

-C'est toi qui m'a envoyé le jeune Dull?

-Alors il est venu, c'est bien.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, si je montre mon vrai visage, je risque de perdre mon autorité.

-Sur certaines personnes, tu le risques en effet, mais tu dois regrouper ceux qui sont avec nous, soutenir les plus jeunes. Et tu n'es pas seul, Blaise est avec toi et je suis certaine que Théodore n'approuve pas les idéaux de son père.

-Oui, j'ai eu une conversation avec Blaise jeudi soir, mais ...

-Il est d'ordre publique que les Zabini ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort, et pour Théo, il suffit de le regarder, il est à serpentard car il est très rusé, pas parce qu'il veut devenir mangemort! Je pense que tu devrais donner rendez-vous à Harry demain pour que vous méttiez tous en place, qu'en penses-tu? Tu devrais aussi ammener Blaise et Théo.

-Oui tu a raison.

-Ok! Dray, je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller visiter le château avec mes nouveaux camarades, je compte sur toi, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas.

Elle lui embrassa le font, et alla rejoindre le trio dans la tour de gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle les trouva tous les trois, discutant à voix base devant la cheminé sur un certain mot qu'un certain Patmol aurait envoyé.

-Oui, il a dit qu'il serait là ce soir à onze heures...

-Coucou!

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois et elle fit comme ci elle n'avait rien entendut.

-Alors vous me faites visiter où je dois demander de l'aide aux tableaux?

La journée se passa calmement et le soir arriva bien vite. Quand il fut 22h30 passées, Hermione incita tous ceux qui étaient encore debout à aller se coucher car même si nous étions samedi soir, les vacances étaient finies.

-C'est que tu as de l'autorité Hermione, lui dit Angéla.

-Il faut bien, je fais le travaille pour deux, répondit-elle en regardant le rouquin qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais maintenant il restait un problème, Angéla était toujours debout. Celle-ci avait dû lire dans leurs pensés, songèrent-ils car cinq minutes après elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, rappelant à Harry les exercices qu'il devait faire pour vider son esprit.

-Au fait Harry, tu ne nous as pas dit comment ça c'était passé hier soir, lui rappela la brunette.

-C'était très différent d'avec Rogue, elle ne m'a pas attaqué! Elle m'a dit que je devais me vider de toutes émotions et me laissait le temps de me concentrer, et j'ai réussit...

-C'est formidable Harry!

-Oui mais je me suis déconcentrer et elle est entrée dans mon esprit, je l'ai repoussé et on a recommencé, mais cette fois, quand j'ai voulu de la repousser, j'ai pénétrer son esprit et je pense que c'est elle qui a tout arrêté car on s'est retrouvé à un bout de la salle chacun. Malgré c'est incident je préfère cent fois apprendre avec elle! Elle m'a dit aussi que j'étais puissant et que j'avais des aptitudes pour la magie sans baguette.

-Oh! Elle doit savoir ce qu'elle dit, après tout elle est la descendante de Serdaigle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-Et bien, des moments de son enfance entre autre, mais j'ai aussi vu des mangemert et Bellatrix, elle m'a dit que sa mère et elle avaient été attaqué chez elle et sa mère est morte.

-C'est affreux, je...

-Harry?

-Oh Sirius!

-Bonsoir les jeunes! Alors est-ce-que c'est vrai? Comment est-elle?

-Mais enfin Siri de quoi tu parles?

-De le nouvelle bon sang! Elle est vraiment la fille d'Elisabeth? Comment est-elle? C'est bien une Monmarte?

Cela faisait longtemps que le trio n'avait pas vu Sirius dans cet état, il semblait excité, nerveux, comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose, c'est Hermione qui lui répondit.

-Oui, c'est une Monmarte, elle s'appelle ainsi, et quand elle a lu la gazette, elle a agit normalement, comme si elle se moquait complètement de ce que les autres pensait.

-Et comment est-elle?

-Et bien elle à peu près de la même taille que 'Mione, les cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets et des yeux bleu-violet...

-Vous avez une photo?

-Enfin Sirius non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Débrouillez vous pour vous en procurer une!

-Tu ne crois pas que le mieux serait de me le demander? demanda une personne qui se dégagea de l'ombre, sous les yeux surprits du petit groupe.

_Je l'ai vu monté, j'en suis sûre, on l'aurait entendu si elle était redescendue_ pensa Hermione.

L'animagus était abasourdit et encore c'était un euphémisime, se pourrait-il que se soit elle? Elle était magnifique tout comme 'Beth.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore pour que tu puisses nous rejoindre, tu vas avoir mal au dos si tu restes la tête dans la cheminée.

-Euh,oui, oui j'y vais tout de suite. Et il partit, Angéla alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, regardant ses trois camarades qui ne savaient comment réagir.

-Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire?

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt Hermione.

Dans son bureau, Albus ne fut pas surpris de voir débarquer un Sirius Black extremement anxieu et en colère par la cheminée alors qu'il était 23 heures passées.

-Vous le saviez! Vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu!

-Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire, elle voulait te prévenir elle même, Sirius.

-Alors c'est elle, c'est bien elle, je vais la voir dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Sirius il est tard et ...

-Non! Elle m'attend et je vais la rejoindre immédiatement! Et il sortit ne laissant même pas le temps au professeur de terminer sa phrase.

-Bon si elle l'attend il n'aura pas besoin d'abîmer le tableau pour avoir le mot de passe, ricanna le directeur.

Dans la salle commune des rouges et or, le trio se posait une tonne de questions devant une Angéla silencieuse, lorsque des voix étouffées se firent entendre provenant de l'entrée de leur salle et Angéla se chargea d'aller voir se qu'il se passait.

-Je vous ordonne de me laisser passer! tonna un homme brun hors de ses gonds lorsque le passage s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant place à la personne pour qui il était là. Celle-ci se recula pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine hésitation. Elle était là, bien présente devant lui! Il s'arrèta à un mètre d'elle, un silence quasi religieux règnait dans la pièce avant que la jeune fille ne se précipite sur Sirius.

-Papa!

**_Pfiou, il a été dur à ecrire celui-la! J'avais la fin et le début mais pas le milieu! Alors comment le trouvez-vous? Mauvais, bof, bien , très bien? Pour ceux qui connaissent le personnage de Vincent (le prof) m'a été inspiré du film Final fantasy VII._**

_**Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger, le logiciel m'a laisser tomber!**_

_**Pour me donner votre avis vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!**_

_**Bisous!**_


End file.
